


I'm The Lucky Guy

by Stormendale



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bloodletting, Bloodlust, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, implied Riley Finn/Buffy Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Alternate ending to the Season 5 episode "Into The Woods", in which Riley realizes that he and Spike can each provide what the other truly needs. Riley had been ashamed of his midnight excursions to have his blood sucked by strangers, and Spike has been drinking pig's blood since he received that lovely chip in his head. It seems that if the human wants it enough, biting someone doesn't count as hurting them. In fact, quite the opposite.





	I'm The Lucky Guy

"I'm the lucky guy, yeah."

Riley looked down at the bottle in his hands and wondered what the hell he'd even been hoping to accomplish by coming here. Not a heart-to-heart with Spike. It was bright enough in the mausoleum for it not to hurt, but also bright enough to see everything that was going on in Riley's head. Spike had always noticed more than he let on.

He hadn't meant to say all of the things he did, but what did it matter now? Finn and Buffy would kiss and make up, surely, but everything would be the same for Riley in his head. Spike knew he would promise Buffy he'd be a good boy and then go off and find some vamp to give him a suck job because whatever he needed from Buffy, he wasn't getting it.

Riley knew it, too. "Did you do it for the reason everyone else does?" Spike asked, pulling Riley from his thoughts.

"And what reason is that?"

"The rush. The danger. The excitement that the chick who's sucking you off - for lack of a better phrase - could choose to kill you at any moment. Or is it," He continued, getting up to sit on the edge of his chair and face Riley, "That you actually enjoy it? Do you like the pain? Good ole' country boy Iowa likes it rough?"

"Shut up." Riley spat out. Though, after a moment he answers. "The first one."

Spike nodded, smirking. He had an idea. "Classy, I see. What I don't understand, though, is why you went to those depraved whores instead of looking closer to home."

"Don't be ridiculous. The only vampire I know is you." Riley said, not catching on.

Spike stood up in the guise of grabbing the bottle from Riley's hands to take a swig, but he didn't go back. Instead, he uncorked the bottle, drinking while he waited for Riley to stop being a dolt.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm," He paused, causing Riley to look up from his staring contest with the cement. "The only. Vampire... that you know."

Riley's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?" He tried to ask confidently, but he could hear his voice trembling. He abhorred the sudden feeling of need. He flashed back to the withdrawals after stopping the drugs that the Initiative had him on. He didn't want to need this. He didn't want to look at Spike's face and see that he wanted this.

Spike shrugged. "I just don't know how you didn't put two and two together. I got this bloody chip in my head that means I gotta buy pig's blood from the bloody butcher to stay alive. You need someone who really needs you. Buffy's got her Slayer gig and her Scooby gang, and all you are is convenient to her."

"That's not," He hesitated. "I mean, you couldn't even- The chip." He glanced at Spike awkwardly. "Besides... I'm not into guys."

Spike smirked. "So, I was right! It is sexual for you."

"No-" Riley sighed. "It's just really... up close and personal."

"And as for the chip, there's only one way to find out what would happen. If it doesn't work, I say 'bollox' and we move on with our boring lives. Well, my boring life. Yours is just rife with excitement, innit?"

Riley knew he should say no and go find Buffy, but as he closed his eyes all he could see was every time he'd ever been bitten. This was different, though. Those vampire women drank human blood every day, but the bloodlust in Spike's eyes spoke for itself.

Riley said nothing. He held out his arm with a pained expression. He knew it was wrong. He knew, and it was so hard to care. Spike knelt in front of where Riley was sitting, taking his arm and holding it like it was a three hundred dollar bottle of wine.

"You don't know," Spike said softly. "How much I've thought about this since I caught you the first time."

"The first time?" Riley asked uncertainly.

"I've been following you there for weeks. Seeing the look on your face while they take your lifeblood. It's an experience just watching."

"Stop talking. Bite me." Riley ordered.

Both their hearts were beating rapidly in synch as Spike lowered his head to Riley's arm, and when he bit down both were expecting Spike's chip to activate. What happened instead was a flash of pleasure that was almost inhuman in its intensity, for both of them.

Spike unlatched involuntarily to cry out. "Oh, god. What was that?"

Riley was breathing hard. "It could be, uh, an unprecedented effect of the chip. Caused by... Um. How much I wanted it." He explained haltingly.

"Hell, I guess it makes sense. The chip makes me hurt when I try to hurt a human, but if I do the opposite," His hand moved up Riley's thigh. "The chip acts accordingly."

"Do it again," Riley ordered, ignoring Spike's roaming hand, and Spike willingly complied. He was expecting it this time, but that didn't make it any less pleasurable. As he took blood, he also used his hand to rub the growing bulge in Riley's pants and the latter did nothing to stop him. This was the last thing Riley would have expected to be doing when he went to see Spike, but being anywhere near Buffy was the last thing he wanted to be doing in that moment.

Spike pulled back, wiping his mouth. "What are you doing?" Riley asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I think I was taking too much. My head started to hurt a little."

Riley shook his head to clear it. "Oh."

"But we could keep going, without the bloodplay," Spike suggested, smirking. "Ever shagged a man before?"

"No, but-" Riley began, but remembered just exactly where Spike's hand had been as the blond rubbed circles there, setting all of his nerve endings on fire. His breath hitched involuntarily. "I'm not- I'm not into guys."

"Every part of you but your mouth is saying otherwise," Spike said, putting one hand on Riley's neck to pull him down so they were face to face. "I can fix that."

He got as close to Riley's mouth as he could without actually kissing him, letting him do the rest if he wanted to, and he did. Riley was made of white-hot passion in the moment that he kissed Spike. The kiss was rough and hurried. It was the embodiment of all the resentment Buffy had built up in him, and it was the acceptance that he didn't have to be the dependable guy.

He could be Spike's lover if he fucking wanted to and Buffy didn't care enough about him to have a say in it.

They made love right there on top of some poor soul's resting place. They only used their hands, but they did it over and over and over, limbs tangling, frantic mouth rarely separated. They used Spike's shirt to wipe some of the mess between orgasms. Spike couldn't get tired but Riley wouldn't. His appetite was never truly satiated, even when in the middle of the night Spike could tell he was exhausted and made him move to the armchair.

That only ended up with Spike on top of him, their skin touching in every possible place. Riley couldn't help but make comparisons. He had made love to Buffy before, for hours at a time, but never like this. With Buffy, it was all warm skin and slick sweat and soft curves. On the other hand, Spike couldn't be warm. He was always room temperature, but it was like a fan on a summer night. Somehow making love to another man made him feel more like a man than Buffy ever did. Not to mention that Spike is much better at handjobs, which wasn't a surprise considering he had a penis too.

What made the biggest difference, though, was the emotion. Riley loved Buffy, but this thing with Spike? He needed this. On an animal level, this was the best he had ever felt and he knew without a doubt he would be back.

When the first rays of light were showing up outside the mausoleum, Spike finally remembered that the rest of the world existed. When he got up, he groaned. "God, I am stiff."

Riley chuckled. "Somehow."

"Oi, you try getting up after sitting in that position for hours."

Riley stood up, gathering his clothes to get dressed. "Look, just so you know. This didn't mean anything."

Spike, pulling on the last of his clothes said, "Meant something to me. Maybe not any mushy 'I'm madly in love with you' bullshit, but something."

"I guess 'something' is the word I'd use, too," Riley said. "But we're not together or anything."

"I know," Spike said. "Because you still have Buffy, right?"

"I have to at least talk to her."

Spike took out a cigarette. "There goes the Slayer again, taking the things I love." He mumbled around the cigarette as he lit it.

"Don't say that. You don't even know me. And what happened to literally just yesterday when you were obsessed with Buffy?"

Spike blew a cloud of smoke in front of him, and said through it, "Wasn't Buffy who gave me the time of my life last night, was it? I love you has a lot of baggage on it when a bloke says it, but I love what we did. I love how you made me feel and I love that you loved it, too."

Riley was silent for a moment. "I have to think about it. I'm going home."

"Don't I get a goodbye, soldier boy?"

Riley smiled against his will and walked over to Spike until he was close enough to feel his breath on his face. Riley's left arm snaked around his waist and he bent down as if to kiss Spike's neck, but instead whispered, "Bye." And pulled back, jogging to the door.

"Hey, no fair!" He heard Spike call as he left, and he laughed heartily.

His feeling then compared to when he had first entered the mausoleum that Spike called home was night and day.


End file.
